the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mattias meets Nex
Mattias Mortensen was desperate. He stayed about three days stuck in the Hospice, being observed and analyzed by many doctors and scientists. He could still remember the terrible words spoken by her dear friend Michael '- You'll see what real pain. Welcome to Hell, my dear friend.' Mattias could still remember when Michael Eddrick Lokken tossed he in a dark room, stuck with a shirt and force and alone. Somehow, Mattias Mortensen had escaped, killing many doctors who were on their way, but was hit by a dagger in the abdomen and a syringe with a dose of poison. He ran aimlessly for away from that terrible place, until he fell and hid behind a wooden bench. It was raining hard and the streets were completely soaked. He saw the blood flowing in your body and hid his face in his hands. He was desperate and needed help. Miss-Dreamerkat: Nex was walking back when she noticed the blood.She looked to him and turned and kneeled. "Hey, your obviously injured. Need some medical attention. I know a place where you can go. Society of Arcane Scientists" DeathMurder_JH: Mattias looked at Nex. He was a tired look and said, '- Could go where? No, no, let me die. Police will arrive soon and will try to take me to the hopital... And I can not go back to that Hospice!' - He cried desperately. Miss-Dreamerkat: "don't be a fool." Nex said crossing her arms. She sounded so firm and bitter. "if the police do come," she held out her hand chakram appearing. "I can deal but for now your going to the society" she said picking him up easily but struggling with his size. DeathMurder_JH: '- No...' - Mattias was reluctant and fell to the ground again. '- I do not know who you are, or where I'm going... And if...' - her eyes closed for a few seconds and he almost fainted, still managing, keep awake' - And if you're trying take me back for the Hospice? If you deliver me to the police? How can I trust you?' - Mattias was a stubborn and suspicious of everything. It was traumatized by what happened a few days ago, and the truth about his friend Michael. Miss-Dreamerkat: Nex bent down and whispered. "I'm a assassian i go against the law. Don't believe me, i'll walk away here and now and leave you to die. I don't even know what the hospice is" Nex said sounding angry, bitter and not in a good mood. So she picked him up again. "Don't start cooperating and i'll just end your suffering" DeathMurder_JH: Mattias looked Nex surprise way, frowned and said changing of expression and calmer: 'I do not want to die' - He looked at her as a child and went on: '-I do not want.' Miss-Dreamerkat: "Good then quite being a stubborn fool" She said carrying him like she was giving him a piggy back ride. DeathMurder_JH: '-I want to make sure I... Where are we going?' - Questioned him getting delirious. '-I'm not even right there but... Why do not we go to Bar? Drink a little? A whiskey glass and another beer? How about going to the bank? To steal?' - Mattias was starting to sweat cold and delirious. '- You seem to be a good person.' - he said randomly. Miss-Dreamerkat: "ha!" Nex's sharp voice cut through she kicked down the door of the society and set him down yelling. " @Mz.Hyde !" Obtained From Of the Hospice to the Streets Category:Side Story Category:Introduction Stories Category:Haunting Pasts